gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Survivor/I Will Survive
Survivor/I Will Survive ist ein Mash-Up aus der achten Folge der dritten Staffel, Die Zeit deines Lebens, und wird von Brittany, Mercedes, Santana und Sugar mit The Troubletones bei den Sectionals gesungen. "Survivor" stammt von Destiny's Child '''aus deren drittem Album "Survivor" aus dem Jahr 2001. "I Will Survive" stammt von '''Gloria Gaynor aus ihrem sechsten, 1978 erschienenen, Album "Love Tracks". Charts Lyrics Santana: At first I was afraid I was petrified, Kept thinkin' I could never live, Without you by my side, But then I spent so many nights, Thinkin' how you did me wrong, And I grew strong, And I learned how to get along Mercedes: And so you're back, From outer space I just walked in to find you here, With that sad look upon your face I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key, If I had known for just one second You'd be back to bother me Santana: Oh, now go Walk out the door Just turn around now, 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one, Who tried to hurt me with goodbye? You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die? Brittany mit The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm a survivor (What!) I'm not gon' give up (What!) I'm not gon' stop (What!) I'm gon' work harder (What!) I'm a survivor (What!) I'm gonna make it (What!) I will survive (What!) Keep on survivin' (What!) Mercedes: It took all the strength I had, Not to fall apart, Kept trying hard to mend, The pieces of my broken heart Santana: And I spent oh so many nights, Just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry, But now I hold my head up high Brittany mit The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm a survivor (What!) I'm not gon' give up (What!) I'm not gon' stop (What!) I'm gon' work harder (What!) I'm a survivor (What!) I'm gonna make it (What!) I will survive (What!) Keep on survivin' (What!) Mercedes (The Troubletones): Yeahhhh! Yeah, yeah! Yeah-eah! Thought I couldn't (Aaah) breathe without you, I'm (Aaah) inhalin' You thought I couldn't (Aaah) see without you, Perfect (Aaah) vision You thought I couldn't (Aaah) last without you, But I'm (Aaah) lastin' You thought that I would (Aaah) die without you, But I'm (Aaah) livin' Santana (The Troubletones): Thought that I would (Aaah) fail without you, But I'm (Aaah) on top Thought it would be (Aaah) over by now, But it (Aaah) won't stop Thought that I would (Aaah) self-destruct, But I'm (Aaah) still here Even in my (Aaah) years to come, I'm still gon' be here! ' Mercedes und Santana mit Brittany und The Troubletones (Sugar):' I'm a survivor (What!) (Santana: Yeahh!) Mercedes mit Brittany und The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm not gon' give up (What!) I'm not gon' stop (What!) I'm gon' work harder (What!) Brittany mit The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm a survivor (What!) Mercedes mit Brittany und The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm gonna make it (What!) I will survive (What!) And keep on survivin' (What!) Santana mit Brittany und The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm a survivor! (What!) Brittany mit The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm not gon' give up (What!) (Santana: Yeah, yeah!) I'm not gon' stop (What!) I'm gon' work harder (What!) (Santana: Ain't gon' stop me now!) I'm a survivor (What!) Santana mit Brittany und The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm gonna make it (What!) I will survive (What!) Brittany mit The Troubletones (Sugar): Keep on survivin' (What!) (Santana: Survivin', yeah!) Mercedes mit the Troubletones: Oh no, not I! I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive Mercedes (Brittany und The Troubletones): (I'm a survivor, what!) I've got all my life to live (Survivor, what!) I've got all my love to give (I'm a survivor, what!) And I'll survive (Survivor, what!) I will survive (Vivor, vivor, vivor) Heyyy! Santana mit Brittany und The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm a survivor (What!) I'm not gon' give up (What!) (Mercedes: Oh!) I'm not gon' stop (What!) I'm gon' work harder (What!) I'm a survivor (What!) (Mercedes: Yeah!) I'm gonna make it (What!) (Mercedes: Eh-whoaa!) I will survive (What!) Keep on survivin' (What!) Brittany, Mercedes und Santana mit Sugar und The Troubletones: I will survive! Trivia *Das ist die erste Wettbewerbsnummer, in welcher die Mädchen ihre Haare nach hinten gebunden haben. *Im ersten Teil des Refrains tanzen die Mädchen Tango. Dieser Moment erlangte aufgrund von Brittanys und Santanas Beziehung an Bekanntheit und wurde als "Brittango" bezeichnet. *Das ist der erste und einzige Song be einem Wettbewerb, in dem Sugar eine Zeile hat: "What!" *Idina Menzel und Jenna Ushkowitz coverten I Will Survive am 05. April 2015 bei der A BroaderWay Celebrity Karaoke Night in Los Angeles. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs The Troubletones Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Sugar Motta Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Sectionals